Miracle Twins
by erestorglorfindel
Summary: Elrond/Glofindel. They spend one night together and end up getting a little surprise or make that two. My own take on how Elrond's twins where born and raised. First time writing on this site. review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. Taste of a friend.

Glorfindel:

A light moan comes from the young lord's mouth as I bite down his pale neck. His fingers run through my blond hair pulling me closer. I have longed to touch him this way for years since we met and now it's my time.

"Fin" he moans in my ear and kisses me. I take his hand and pull him over to my big bed. Together we fall onto the bed and his hands undo my shirt pulling it off then tossing it away. "Please…."

Quickly I undo the claps to his robes. Stopping for a moment i look at him under me. Young Elrond looks up at me with wide grey eyes and full lips parted slightly. Long black hair fans out around him. An angel in my eyes he is.

"w-what?" he asks in a shaky voice. Smiling, I stroke his cheek.

"Just thinking how beautiful you are"

He blushes and looks away a little. Laughing I turn his face and kiss him. Undoing the rest of his claps I wrap my arms around his waist. His skin is warm and smooth. Long fingers run down my chest and stop at the top of my leggings where I'm clearly hard. I take his hand and slide it into my leggings and he gasps. Slowly he wraps his hand around me and I shiver.

"Your big fin" he whispers in amazement while moving his hand up and down. I confess I'm pretty big.

"I won't hurt you Elrond….i promise"

"I know"

I push the robes off his shoulders and slide them off. He moves a little to get them fully off and I let them fall to the floor. Together we pull off my leggings making us both naked. Taking my time I feel all over his small body. It's just as I imagined. Milk white skin, soft to the touch. My new addiction. My ears crave from the little sounds coming from the little elf under me.

"Fin…why do you tease?" whispers Elrond.

"Because I love to hear you moan. Most beautiful thing I've heard" I kneel between his long legs. I would like to take more time with him but I don't think we can wait that long. Reaching over to my bedside table I grab a small vile. Opening it I place some on my fingers. I can't believe I finally get to do this. Gently I place one finger at his entrance and he gasps. "You ok?"

"Yes, please do it" he closes his eyes.

"Someone's ready"

"So ready. I've been ready for you for a long time"

Carefully I slip my finger inside him. I don't want to hurt the love of my life. I begin to stretch him.

"Fin please. I need you." He pushes down on my finger.

"As you wish my love." Just to be on the safe side I use a second finger. I want him completely comfortable. Crooking my fingers I search for a certain area. Doesn't take long for me to find the nub. I press on it and Elrond's body arches, hands grip the blankets and he lets a cry. There we go. Taking my fingers out I place myself at his entrance. Taking a deep breath I kiss the dark haired elf under me and push into his body. He moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around my neck. Nails dig into my back. Already he's tight around me. As the kiss ends I brush wet strands away from his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes please continue."

Nodding, I pull out a little and push back inside. My whole word melts around me. If this is a dream let me remain here forever. I repeat the movement. Elrond lets cries of pleasure and wraps his legs around my waist pulling me in deeper.

"Fin…harder. You won't hurt me"

I groan and push is harder. Our bodies move together as one like it was meant to be. We go harder and faster. Elrond's cries get louder. I'm already close.

"Oh god. Can't take much more" he says panting hard.

"Elrond…I need to cum" I kiss up his neck.

"Do it fin…please" he catches my lips and we kiss hard. With one last push in I cum deep inside him. He fallows soon after. I hold his body to me as we catch our breath. Slowly I pull out of him and we lay side by side.

"Sleep little lord" I kiss his forehead and he falls to a deep sleep. I stork his cheek a little and notice a soft glow. Where'd that come from or was it always there?

Putting the matter to the back of my mind I fall asleep holding him close to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The beginning. Few weeks later

Elrond:

I open my eyes to the start of a new day and sigh. Another day makes for more work. Guess I should get up. Slowly I get of my big, warm bed and open my curtains. The sun hits my eyes.

"at least it's nice out" I let out a small moan as I feel a little sick. No again please god. For the last few days I haven't been feeling to well. It'd come and go all day. I make my way to my bathroom and look in the mirror. Take deep breaths Elrond. It'll pass. The Nausea gets worse. Ohh no it's not going to pass and I get sick. I can't take this any longer. I need to see the healer. Sitting on the bathroom floor I hug my knees to my chest. What's wrong with me? It's unknown for elves to get sick. Resting my head I my knees I shut my eyes. I just want this to stop already. I don't look up as I hear the door open.

"Elrond? Are you ok?" without looking up I know who it is. My best friend, Glorfindel.

"fin"

His fingers lift my chin to look at me. "you look like hell"

"thanks fin that helps."

"sorry" he smiles and helps me up. I grab onto him as I am overcome by dizziness. "El?"

"I need to see the healer."

"ill help you there"

Together we head down the halls to where the healers office is. She smiles at us. Like always her brown hair is tied up in a tight bun.

"ah my lord. How may I help you?" she stands and walks over to me.

"yes um I have felt off these last few weeks. I was wondering if you might have something to make it stop"

"yes of course. Lets go into the bad room."

Nodding her and I go into the back leaving Glorfindel in her office. It smell like healing herbs. Shelves are full of unknown things and there's a table in the middle of the room for examination.

"ok my lord have a seat on the table and let us get started." She smiles at me and gets some supplies. I get on it and wait for her. I place my hand on my belly as I feel a weird fluttering feeling. "okay. Now what symptoms are you having?"

"well I've been tired and every morning I get sick and nauseated. Plus this feel right here" I look at my hand on my belly.

"hm hm hmmm. Lay back on the table."

I do as she says and she lifts up my shirt. Humming to herself her hands press my belly. Suddenly she stops humming and her eyes widen.

"oh my" she whispers.

" what?…whats wrong with me?"

"this is…so rare. I had no idea you were one of them"

"one of what Melra?"

"first…my lord um when was you last….sexual act?" she gets out a chart and sits in a chair. I feel myself blush a little.

"few weeks ago. Why?"

"well my lord. From what I feel you are one of the rare maternal male elves and well…you're pregnant. Only a few weeks but I can feel it"

"WHAT?!" I sit up fast. "There is no way. None. No."

"yes my lord" she takes my hands and places them on my lower belly. I feel the fluttering again. "you felt that did you not? That is the child."

"oh god…OH GOD."

She places a hand on my shoulder. "be calm my lord. Stress is not good for you in this state. Now do you know who the father is?"

I breathe deep and calm myself than nod.

"it's Glorfindel"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: next chapter will be longer im hoping. please Review if you like or have ideas to make my story better.

disclaimer: wish i owned them..saddly dont

Chapter 3. choice

Glorfindel:

Why is taking them so long? I pace back and forth in the healer's office. Fuck I hope he's ok.

"Glorfindel?"

I turn fast towards the door and Melra smiles at me.

"is he alright? Where is he?"

"we need you to come in here. He is fine but we need to talk"

"yes ok" I fallow her into the back room and look around. "where is he?"

"he had to get sick. He will be right out. Please. Take a seat" she smiles and sits in her chair. We look up as a door opens and Elrond walks out looking white. He sits on the table and gives me a worried look. "Elrond you need to tell him"

I look back and forth at them. Whats going on?

"um Glorfindel we need to make a choice. Together. A very important one. You see Melra has determined that I am well….pregnant. it is yours" his eyes met mine. My heart stops. Did he say pregnant?! And its mine?!

"how?" I whisper standing up and going over to him.

"he was unknowingly maternal elf. And from what he has told and from what I feel he is certainly pregnant"

"are you sure its mine?"

"fin..who else have I slept with recently? No one. Its yours" Elrond says.

"do you mind if I feel?" I ask. This is so messed up. Elrond nods a little, takes my hands and places them on his belly.

"close your eyes and feel" the healer says. I do it and feel a flutter. Gasping I pull my hands away.

"holy shit."

"im going to let you two talk. Let me know the choice my lord" the healer leaves the room shutting the door behind her. We look at each other for a few minutes.

"so um a baby"

"yeah" he looks away from me wrapping his arms around himself. "Fin we have to make a choice. To keep it or not. I cannot so this alone"

I take his hands.

"Elrond. I love you I need to confess that to you. I have loved you for a long time. That night we had together was the best night of my life. I want to be with you. Maybe we can raise this child together"

He blushes and smiles. "I love you to and I don't think I have the heart to get rid of a life. But I am scared. Really scared"

Taking him into my arms I hug him close and stork his hair. "I know. I will be with you every step I promise."

Elrond looks at me and we share a sweet kiss.

" are you ready to be a parent Fin?" he asks.

" I think so. And I couldn't find a better person to be a parent with then you"

"Let us go tell the healer" I help him off the table and we head into the office hand in hand. Wow im going to be a parent. Elrond's carrying my child. the healer looks up and smiles widely

"so my lord?"

" we have decided to keep the child" Elrond smiles and puts a hand on his belly.

"oh that is wonderful news my lord. A little prince or princess" she writes something in a note-book.

"is there anything you can give me for the sickness?" my love asks. She nods and hands him a bottle of red liquid.

"take this once a morning. It won't take the morning sickness away all together but will take some of it away. I want to see you every month for check-ups and I want you to eat well and rest."

"of course" Elrond rests his head on my shoulder. "fin?"

"yes love?"

"I am hungry" he smiles up at me and I laugh.

"lets get you some food love"

We say good-bye to the healer and head down to the dining hall. Elrond takes his place at the head of the table and I sit beside him. So that's where the glow came from. Its going to take me a while to really get used to the idea of a pregnant Elrond and the fact that im the one who got him pregnant. I'm going to a father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 2 months pregnant

A/N: Review to let me know if its any good

Elrond:

My head rest on the table and a hand rest on my growing belly. I am so tired and the morning sickness is still around. There's so much paper work to do but I just don't have the will to do it. I just want to relax. It's been two month since this whole messed up pregnancy started and I feel like hell. My feet hurt. Today I have a appointment with the healer. My eyes open as long fingers run through my hair and there's a kiss placed on my head.

"Hello my lovely"

"Mmm, Glorfindel" leaning back I rest my head on his chest and look up at his smiling face. His blue eyes are bright and happy. He gives me an upside down kiss. "I've missed you"

"and you I. how are you today?"

"to be honest I could be a lot better. I'm tired, i'm hungry, this morning sickness never ends and my feet hurt"

"im sorry my love. How about after we see the healer I run you a nice warm bath?" he messages my shoulders making me moan.

"fin..you know how to take care of me" my eyes shut in pure bliss.

"the best for you, Elrond and for the child"

"lets get to this appointment" I laugh and get up. Glorfindel's arm goes around my waist and we head to the office. On the way people stare at me. It's not like I could keep being pregnant a secret from my people. Some haven't taken the news as well as others. I fear I may have gained some haters. Once in the office I'm told to lay down on the table. She lifts my shirt and starts moving her hands around.

"my lord, I feel you beginning to show. Only eight weeks."

"is that bad?"

"no. but I think…wait" she closes her eyes and presses harder. "oh my..this..this is so unexpected."

Glorfindel and I look at each other worried. Did I do something I shouldn't of?

"My lord, I know why your showing early. There seems to be more than one baby….yes there's two."

"WHAT?!" my lover and I say together. How can there be two?

"yes my lord. Twins. This is very interesting. Very, very rare for twins to be conceived by elves. There has been only one other birth. I have met them. Two lovely boys. Older than you my lord"

"Twins….twins…"I whisper to myself.

"the birthing will be harder I'm afraid but I promise everything will go as smooth as possible." She says.

"El? Elrond are you alright?" fin takes my hands.

"I think I could use that bath now." I think im in shock. He nods and we head to our room. Glorfindel gets a bath ready as I sit on the bed thinking. I don't know whether I should be overjoyed or scared to death of what might come. How can I take care of two babies at once? A hand takes mine and leads me in to the bathroom. Glorfindel joins me and I lean back on his chest. Our hands rest together on my belly.

"fin. What are we going to do? Two is just overwhelming."

"we will cross that road when we get there love. I don't want you to get stressed. It's not healthy for you or the baby…babies. You never know they could be the most well-behaved elflings middle earth has ever seen"

I turn around in the water and look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"what?" he says with an innocent look.

"with your genes fin, they will be little tricksters. Or do you not remember pouring water over the heads of the dwarf king and his company? Or putting glue on my father's adviser's pen making it stick to his hand for days?"

He tried to hide a smile but fails horribly.

"Whatever do you mean sweet one? I would never do such things"

I pet him on his head. "i'm going to let you think that"

He laughs and kisses me. I moan a little and wrap my arms around his neck. Maybe this won't be as bad as I think. I finally have my true love. My soul mate. I maynot be ready for children but I know everything will be ok I think

5 months pregnant

Elrond

My fingers tap a little on my swollen belly as I listen to the other elves talk in the meeting, its boring me to tears. I'm in no mood to be here. None at all. All I want to do is go find something sweet to eat and go to bed. The babies have started moving and are very strong at their young age. Last night they were restless. No matter what I did they had other plans and since Glorfindel was on portal I was alone to deal. Thank the fucking gods he returns today.

"Elrond? My lord?"

I look up at the older elf sitting beside me. Everyone in the room is looking at me. Did I miss something?

"yes?" I fold my hands on the table.

"we asked how the guard training is coming along. We are aware Rivendell has a wonderful army"

"oh right" I begin to tell them the reports on the training. As I explain one of the babies decides to kick me making me gasp.

"are you well my lord?" one of them asks.

"yes i'm well. Its nothing" after the meeting I head down to the kitchens and the cook smiles at me.

"good afternoon my lord" he bows his head and I smile at him. "what can I do for you?"

" I was wondering if you had anything fairly sweet"

"oh. Anything craving. Of course my lord" Arun goes to the pantry and returns with a mixture of berries with a little sugar sprinkled on top. A wide smile comes to my face.

"that is perfect. Thank you so much Arun its just what I needed" I sit down at the small table.

" I understand my lord, my wife craved the same thing when she was pregnant" he laughs and goes back to preparing the evening meal. Sitting there alone I eat the berries in silence until a servant comes.

"my lord I am sorry to interrupt but two people are here to see you"

"yes ok." I pull my hair back and go to the main doors. Two identical blond elves smile at me.

"Hello Lord Elrond. We are pleased to meet you. My names Matale and this is my twin brother Makale" one says and they bow their head. One wears a light blue shirt, black leggings and soft brown boots. The other wears a red shirt and brown leggings with black leather boots. Their faces are the same in almost every way.

"It is good to meet you Matale and Makale. What brings you to Rivendell?"

"we have come to see you, my lord. We heard we won't be the only twin elves soon" Makale…I think says.

"yes. In four more months or so" I place a hand on my belly.

"are you excited?" Matale asks.

" a little yes. But at the same time i'm worried about two at once"

"our parents told us they did have a hard time at first but it was well worth it" they smile together.

"whats well worth it?"

I look behind me and see Glorfindel walking towards us. Finally. I hug him tight and he kisses me.

"ive missed you my love" he whispers.

"ive missed you to" I smile and wipe a smudge of dirt of his face.

"who are these elves?" he asks taking my hand.

"this is Matale and Makale. The other twins Melra told us about"

"I see. Nice to meet you both. You look a lot like each other"

"yes we are identical twins"

All four of us go into my study to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: good? bad? let me know.

Chapter 5. early….8 months

Elrond:

Pacing back and forth I rub my now big belly. One of the twins kicks me really hard on my hand. I can feel its little foot pressing on me. I haven't been able to stay in one place. I'm pretty sure I clean my room twice and the twin's room more than I remember. Going to the room attached to mine I look around. All beautiful browns and greens like the forest outside. Both little cribs look comfortable and a large shelf holds many clothes and supplies. I smooth the blankets and play with little socks. We don't know if their girls or boys so we got things that would be suitable for both. Suddenly I get a weird, painful feeling and grip the top of a chair. I place a hand on my belly and bite my lip. That wasn't a kick.

"what's going on inside there you two?" the pressure continues making me moan. This can't be good. Behind me the door opens.

"Elrond, my love, are you cleaning again? You need to rest" Glorfindel places a hand on my shoulder.

"something's wrong" I put my hand on his.

"what? Are you ok?"

I turn and look at him. Pain clearly showing on my face.

"I think we need to go to Melra..now. I think the babies are coming"

"what!? This early? Are you sure?" he starts to panic.

"yes Fin"

"ok..ok we need the bag" he quickly looks around the room and grabs the bag for when the twins come. Inside he put some blankest and tiny outfits. "can you walk?"

"Fin..im pregnant my legs arn't broken." I give him a small smile. He kisses me and takes my hand. We head down the hall towards the healer. Only a few steps away I stop and grip his hands. It's the pain again.

"El?" his eyes are wide.

"im ok. Lets just hurry"

We walk fast and head into the office.

"Melra? Melra!?" fin calls out and helps me sit down. The healer comes out of a room.

"yes Glorfindel?" she looks at me and frowns. "Lord Elrond?"

"Melra..its the twins. I think they're coming" I whisper.

"its time. Fallow me ill show you to your room."

Going down a long hall she stops and opens the door. The room is big with a bed in the middle, a chair and some medical supplies.

"let's get you comfortable and then will check you out. It's a little early but Matale and Makale were born early as well."

I get changed into a robe and sit on the bed. Melra put a bracelet on my wrist and hands me a cup full of a red liquid.

"this will make you able to birth the children."

Nodding I drink it. A tingly feeling goes down my body and makes me feel a little warm. Melra feels around my belly.

"Ok. Both babies' heads are in a good position and by the feel of everything you are in labour. I want you to rest a bit maybe take a walk around the room."

Fin sits in the chair beside me. He looks worried.

"You alright Fin?" I ask and take his hand.

"Yes I was just thinking that I'm about to be a father."

Laughing a little i smile.

"It'll be ok. You'll be the best father anyone has seen" I lean back on the pillows and close my eyes. I thought I'd be the one in panic but now I just feel calm. The calm feeling doesn't last long as another pain surge comes. "This is going to be a long night."

4 hours

Glorfindel:

Playing with my hands I wait in Elrond's room for him and the healer to come back. So far it's been four hours and the only thing to happen is Elrond's pain has gotten worse. I hate how I can't do anything to help and I'm starting to feel a little guilty about getting him in this state. Not like any of us knew this could happen to him. I look out of the window and see some elves singing. The whole palace found out about Elrond's labour and are happily waiting for their little princes or princesses to arrive. I wonder what they'll be. I, myself am hoping for boys so maybe I can train them to be great warriors or at least one boy. The door opens and my love comes in with the healer right behind him. He has a confused look on his face. Taking him into my arms I rub his back.

"are you alright, my love?"

He nods then gives little moans and his hands grip my shirt. Another contraction.

"He's fine Glorfindel but his water broke so the hard part is soon. I'll be right back with a few more healers" she smiles and heads back into the hall.

"my love, you're shaking. Do you want to lay down?"

"yes I want to sleep"

I help him into bed and pull the light blanket over him. In a second he's asleep. The healer returns with other healers.

"oh good he needs some rest before the babies come." She brings in two baby beds. I put my hand on his belly and feel the babies moving. Under my hand there's a weird movement and he moans a little but stays fast asleep.

"what was that?"

"a contraction. He's getting used to them" she feels his forehead and heartbeat. "Everything's going well. We have two child healers on stand-by for the twins to be checked out."

3 hours.

Elrond:

"oh god" I cry as instance pain comes hard. "hurts so bad"

"breath love breath" fin moves my wet bangs from my face. Melra comes in and sits in from of the bed.

"ok im going to check you again. By the time of the contraction it should be time to get started and bring these little ones into the world." She moves my legs apart.

"your hands are freezing" I mumble. I'm starting to get cranky.

"sorry my lord. Ok baby one is beginning to crown. Here comes the real pain im afraid. I want you to push as I count to ten. Nice and easy. Nomel pass me a blanket please" a male healer passes her a white blanket. Now I'm in panic. "ready?"

She starts counting and I start to push. My hand grabs Glorfindel's hand and I hold it hard.

"great..good. this wont take long . push"

I push hard and scream a little. I can feel something between my legs and a great pressure. This better be worth it I swear to the gods.

"great a few more"

I keep pushing for a few more minute. I'm getting tired already.

"one more. One more. Hard, my lord." Melra gets the blanket ready and I push as hard as I can. The pressure suddenly leaves me. " well done..its a boy"

My eyes widen as I watch her wrap a small, wiggle body up. She comes over and I open my arms. very gently she places the bundle in them. I can feel little tears in my eyes. With a shaky hand I move some of the blanket away and look into the face of my first new-born son. He's so small with a head full of black hair. His eyes open and bright blue stare up at me. He's the perfect combination of me and Glorfindel. Looking up at my love I smile.

" a son Fin"

"yes my sweet. He's beautiful. Like his mother. What should his name be?" he asks putting his arm around my shoulder and looking down fondly at his child.

"I think he looks like an Elladan. Prince Elladan" my finger strokes the little cheek making my son close his eyes and fall asleep. "Would you like to hold him?"

Fin nods and I slowly pass the baby up to him. I've never seen him smile so much in his life.

"Welcome to Rivendell, little Elladan. I'm your Ada." He cradles the baby talking softly to him. I lean back on the pillows and watch him with a hand on my belly knowing there's still one to come. After cuddling the baby for a few more minutes he passes him to a healer who leaves the room.

Melra take position again and smiles

"I think baby two is ready to join its sibling are you ready my lord?"

"as ready as I can be" I retake Glorfindel's hand and be began the whole process again. This one seems easier than the first. It doesn't take long to get to the few last pushes. I don't think I've ever been in so much pain in my life.

"it's almost here, my lord" Melra orders another blanket. This time blue. "I need you to do it one more time then you can rest"

Pushing hard the pressure is gone and I close my eyes panting. I've become weak and drained of all energy. Light crying makes my ears twitch and my eyes open. Another little body gets wrapped up.

"Another son. Identical to the first" she comes over and hands him to me. She's right. He's identical to Elladan in every way.

"he's got a loud cry" say Glorfindel. I nod and stroke his face like I did with Elladan and in a moment his cries stop. He looks up at me with wide eyes.

"he knows who is Nanth is" Melra cleans me up giving me a new blanket.

"what's his name sweetheart?"

"Elrohir. Yes that's his name." I can barely keep my eyes open so I pass him to his father. A proud father he is.

"get some sleep love. I got Elrohir"

Without another word I lay back on the soft pillows and fall right to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: chapters not to long. any ideas for up coming chapters? let me know and review.

Chapter 6 parenthood.

Glorfindel:

Jumping awake I look at the door to Elrond's room as it opens. Melra and two healers enter holding my twins.

"how are they?"

"good Glorfindel. Healthy. They are very small since they were born early but nothing seems to be wrong at this moment. They will need one hundred percent of your attention."

Almost at the same time both boys start crying making Elrond stir in his sleep but not waking him.

"ah. Here's you first task as a father. Feeding. I'll take one and you can have the other"

A healer hands me a baby and a small bottle.

"just place the tip on his mouth and he'll do the rest" she says already feeding the other. Doing as she instructed the baby start sucking on the bottle. Its then I notice he's dressed in comfy looking green outfit and has a little bracelet on his ankle. "You have Elladan. Elrohir's in purple. We thought it'd be a good idea not to dress them the same."

"will Elrond be ok?"

"oh yes. His body just needs to rest. Child birth is a tiring thing. After he wakes up I'll give him a check-up. For the first few days you'll be the sole care taker of the twins. Elrond will need to stay in bed."

I nod and sit down in the chair. Elladan wraps his little hand around my finger and watches my every move. Only a few hours only and already smart. I think my life in complete. A beautiful lover and two sons. No man could ask for more.

Outside the elves sing in joy of their new princes. Nothing stays privet here. It's weird to think an elf like myself has royal children. I may have been a Lord in the past but now I'm just a captain. They will grow up in the way of princes and may never know common life. A life of hardships and struggle to make things work.

"You will live in comfort my son but don't let that spoil you to the bone."

Few days later. Late night one

Elrond:

A loud crying sound comes into my dreams and I cuddle into my lover. I'm too comfortable to get up but I am needed.

"Fin. I think some ones up" pulling away from him I get up slowly. Glorfindel's eyes open and he yawns. I go into the conjoined room and the cry gets louder. Which one could it be? Looking into Elladan's crib I find him fast asleep then going over to Elrohir's crib I pick up the screaming child.

"Oh what's wrong little one? Are you hungry?" his head rest on my shoulder and I rub his back "fin can you get me a bottle please?"

Glorfindel comes in and hands me a bottle. I sit down in the rocking chair and feed my son. Humming an old elvish song my mother taught me I close my eyes. Elrohir makes small noises as he drinks.

"you look amazing doing that."

"mm thanks. He's a hungry little guy." Whispering I clean off the little dribbles of milk from his face "messy eater to"

"do you think they'll get along?" fin asks sitting next to me.

"lets hope so. We don't need them to fight. I hope they will be the best of friends"

"how about you let me finish feeding him and you go back to bed"

"yes please" I hand the drinking baby to Glorfindel and head out of the room. Stopping at the door I turn and see fin rocking Elrohir telling him a story. I smile and get back into bed.

2 weeks later….

"fin is the carriage ready? The twins are almost dressed." I put Elladan's arm through his tiny shirt.

"yes we are ready for our walk. We have some blankets and bottles." He picks up Elrohir and puts him the carriage. I put Elladan down beside him and put a blanket on them.

"Alright. Lets introduce them to the outside world." This is the first time we were bringing the twins out to the public. Glorfindel opens the door and I push the carriage into the hallway. Feels good to be out and about. I have yet to return to my lord duties but my sons need to be with me for the first few months of their lives. I have my trusted adviser looking after Rivendell. On the way down the hall people look at us. Some stopping to have a look at the twins.

Outside the sun is bright and warm we go sit under a tree. A wining noise tells me the twins want us. Glorfindel takes Elladan and lays him on his chest as he lies on the grass. The infants little hands cling to his father's shirt and closes his eyes. I know who the daddy's boy is. Watching the people go by with my youngest in my arms I notice some people smile as us and some frown. What person could hate a baby?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. 6 months later

Glorfindel:

"Damn rain" I mumble and wring out my hair. Right in the middle of training to.

"Fin your soaked"

I look up and see Elrond walking fast towards me. He's wearing his meeting robes and his circlet.

"Yeah it started to pour"

"Hm." He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear making me give a little shiver. "Dry off my love. Then go see your sons. I'm sure they missed you today. As for me I have a very important meeting to get to"

He goes to leave and I catch his soft hand.

"You're not going to leave me without a kiss are you?"

"Of course not" Elrond smiles and kisses me. "Now go to the boys."

With that he quickly walks towards the meeting room. I have to make him take a break sometime. After going to our room and changing I go to the twins play room.

"Hello Glorfindel" the nannies say.

"Good-afternoon ladies. Have the twins behaved?"

"Like angels."

Going over to where my sons are playing I sit on the floor. They have grown so much in a short time. Their big blue eyes love to look at everything. Elladan notices me first and lets out a happy scream.

"Good to see you to Dan." Elrond and I have come up with little nicknames for them. We started calling them Dan and Ro. The oldest twin looks at his brother and tosses a little teddy at him. "Dan, don't be doing that. That is not very prince like."

I pick up Ro as he starts crying and Elladan looks at me confused. Silly boy. Stroking Elrohir's now very shaggy hair I calm him down. The both are in need of a haircut but I know Elrond won't allow it just yet. Rivendell royals have been known for their long hair. I remember when Elrond was little his hair was always half way down his back. Elladan frowns and gets in the crawling position. He starts moving slowly towards me and his brother. He crawls up on my lap and pulls at Elrohir's shirt.

"Maaaaa. Maaaa!" He screams. Ma? What on earth does Ma mean?

"What Dan?"

He points at his brother.

"MA!"

Oh. He wants Ro.

"Alright but be a good boy with him" I set Ro on the floor and he sits up.

"Na?" he looks up at me. Now I know Na means Nana as in Elrond.

"Your Nana is busy little one but he should be here soon. Then it's supper time." Both boys are so smart. Sitting up and using some words already. Together the twins build with their big colourful blocks. They keep glancing at each other like they are talking without speaking. Once in a while they will scream at each when on puts a block in a place the other disproves of. Once their building is built they knock it down together giggling. Smiling at them I shake my head. Adorable. The door soon opens and my lover joins me on the floor.

"How was your meeting love?" I ask putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Boring as always. Being lord gets tiring every once in a while. How are our sons?" His head rest on my shoulder.

"Good. Ro was looking for you earlier"

"Was he?" He picks up the baby and cuddles him. Elrohir rests his head on El's chest and starts sucking his thumb. Seems content. " Are we ready for supper?"

"Yes we should me" I get my other son and we head into the dining hall. Setting the twins in their baby chairs we each get a bowl of mushy carrots and begin to fed the babies. It is always them before ourselves.

"NUM!" Cries Elladan with a big smile on his face. Some elves laugh but I notice a few roll their eyes and shake their heads. What's their problem? I look at Elrond hoping he didn't notice the few unkind looks. He's too busy feeding our youngest. I swear if anyone tries to hurt my children they will pay with their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Alone time. A/N: Review let me know what you think and anything that would be done to make it better and thanks to the people that reviewed :D

Elrond:

Fin and I settle the twins into their cribs fast asleep and tuck them in. my beautiful boys. I never thought I'd ever be a parent but I have never been happier in my life.

"Come with me, love" Glorfindel takes my hand and slowly pulls me into out room gently shuts the babies door. He takes me over to my desk and makes me sit in the chair then takes out a brush. My circlet gets placed on the table and I feel Fin's fingers run through my hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to pamper you, my sweet. I think you need it" He takes the brush and starts brushing my hair. He knows how much I love someone doing this to me. I close my eyes and let my body relax. "You have done so much since the twins were born. I believe you should have a reward."

"What kind of reward?"

"This kind" gently moving my head back his lips met mine. It's a sweet kiss. One I needed all day. "I want to make you feel good tonight."

He takes my hand and leads me to our bed. Once on the bed he starts rubbing my shoulders and kissing my neck. A sigh escapes my lips. His hands come down the front of me and he undoes the claps to my robe. I lean back on him. He slips my robes off my shoulders and rubs down my arms.

"You're so tense. You should take a break for work one in a while" Fin kisses my shoulder.

"One cannot take a break from running a kingdom unless needed"

"Elrond. You are raising twins and running Rivendell. It is needed. You are going to have a day off love. Let me take care of the twins and Keli look after the kingdom. Please?" He pulls me on to his lap so I'm facing him.

"Ok Fin. I will" I put my arms around his neck.

"Good" He kisses me and lies back on the bed bringing me with him. My hair makes a black curtain around him. We keep kissing and his hands move my robe off more. "I love you Elrond. So much"

"I love you to Glorfindel." My robes fall to the floor and I make quick work of his shirt. Sitting up I pull off his leggings. "You won't need these right now"

"Oh? What do you plan for me?" He smiles and laughs. I lean down and kiss the side of his mouth.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I whisper.

In a fast move I end up on my back with him smiling down at me.

"I would" Kissing me hard his hands run down my body and move my legs apart. He reaches under the bed and brings out the vile of oil then he rubs some on his fingers and places on at my entrance. My breathing quicken at the thought of what he's about to do. The finger slides into making me moan a little. "You Elrond of Rivendell, are the love of my life. Everything about you makes my heart race"

I blush and he starts moving his finger soon adding another. I move my legs apart more letting him know I want more. Much more. He moves his fingers apart and touches the spot inside me.

"Fin" I wine and try to get him deeper. He keeps torturing me making me pant and moan. "Fin I cannot stand it anymore. Please"

Nodding he kisses me and slowly enters. I pull him down on top of me and hug him close. He begins to make love me to. Our voices come together as the passion takes us to new highs of pleasure. My nails rake down his back and I wrap my legs around him. Our bodies become sweaty and I bag him for more. He gives it to me. Getting harder and faster. Our cries get louder as we come closer to our end. He makes my whole body tingle and it feels great. We fit together perfect.

"Oh my god Fin, I..I can't" I try to get out but I am panting to hard.

"Me to love. I'm going to.." He nibbles my neck. Together we cum hard. He keeps going to make our orgasm last longer. Out of breath Fin half collapse on me. He holds me to him playing with a strand of my hair. Now I feel completely relaxed. Resting my head on his chest I run my finger up and down his well-toned body. Glorfindel kisses me and pulls the blanket on us. Just as my eyes close I hear a loud cry from the babies room.

"Goddamn" Fin Sighs. " I will get him. You rest"

He gets up, slips on a night robe and goes to the twins. I just we were too loud. Smiling I hug a pillow and cuddle into the bed. My eyes grow heaving and I start to find my way into dream land. I don't know how much time passed but I am woken slighting by Glorfindel putting his arms around me. He whisper an 'I love you' and kisses my forehead. I smile again and fall back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Bath time and Elrond's break.

A/N: short but i guess its ok lol let me know what ya think

Glorfindel:

I try to get out of bed as carefully as I can so I don't wake Elrond. Today he is to relax and have time to himself. It's time to get the twins up and ready for breakfast. Inside the babies room Elrohir is wide awake while his brother is just starting to wake.

"Good-morning my sons" I get the baby bath ready and set out their clothes. "Ok Ro you're the first one for a bath"

He giggles as I set him in the warm water and starts splashing.

"Alright settle down." I take a cloth and wash him as quick as I can before he gets me wet. After he is clean I dress him and put him in his baby swing. "Next"

Elladan isn't a happy boy as I set him in. He screams and kicks making water go everywhere. Behind me Ro is in fits of laughter.

"Ro you are not helping. Dan please stop its only water" I try to hold my child still but the water made him slippery.

"Glor? Is everything alright?"

I look at Elrond standing at the door with a very amused smile on his face.

"Oh. You're up. Yes love, I have it under control" I smile and wipe the water of my face.

"Oh? Do you really?" He arches an eyebrow and smirks.

"Yes. Now get back to bed. It is too early for you to be up on your day off." I hold Elladan still and pat his head. With a little laugh Elrond leaves the room. "Ok, it is time to get clean. Look, you made your Ada all wet. So behave"

Finally getting him cleaned and dressed I take them down to the dining hall. Both of them enjoy they apple sauce. I have some papers to do so I take them to my office and set them on the floor with a few toys. I don't think they can get into any trouble. At least an hour goes by that I notice I don't hear any noises from the children.

"Elladan? Elrohir?" Looking over my desk I find the floor empty. "What the...oh no Elrond is going to kill me"

I run around my office checking every small place. Where are they? They couldn't have gotten far. Ok Fin take a deep breath. They're babies. They can't open doors so they must still be in here and they are slow at crawling so they must be close. Quickly I look under my desk and let out a sigh. Both boys are sleeping. Picking them up I take them back to their room and put them in their cribs.

I go out on to the balcony and find Elrond reading by a tree below. Wind gently blows the black hair around making him smile and put it up. Taking a book myself I sit in the rocking chair and read.

Elrond.

I close my eyes and rest my head on the tree. This was a good idea.

"I don't think I will ever bow to the so-called princes."

My ears twitch at the voice and my eyes shoot open.

"Same here. They are just not…natural. Nothing about them is natural. They will ruin this kingdom. Elrond has made a mistake"

I cannot be really hearing this. People insulting my sons. The voices get closer so I climb up the tree and sit on the branch. I need to know who is saying such things.

"They are very weird. Looking like each other and all. I don't trust them"

"Neither do I my friend, neither do I"

Right under me two older elves walk by but I cannot get a good look at their faces. I glare at them. Jumping down I run to my room and into the twins room. Glorfindel jumps up.

"Elrond? Are you ok?"

I pick up a baby and hug him close.

"I heard some people talking about the twins. Saying they aren't natural and won't ever trust them"

"Who?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to encounter them at that moment"

He comes over and puts his arm around me then kisses my head.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok"

Putting the baby back I look at Glorfindel.

"They said I made a mistake in having them."

"What? Oh Elrond no" He hugs me "They are not a mistake. They are wonderful, beautiful children. Your sons. My sons. My love, nothing about this was ever a mistake. Unplanned yes but most great things are unplanned. Elladan and Elrohir will grow up to be amazing people because of you. You are an amazing person and a great mother. Don't let those people get to you. They don't you the twins like we do"

"I just don't want them hated just because they are different"

"They won't. I will make sure of this. Come let us lay down. This is a day for you to relax and right now you're not"

Together we lay down on our bed cuddled together. He strokes my hair and talks of the future. To him it looks bright but I am uncertain about my sons' safety. Maybe it is just parent nerves. I close my eyes and just listen to him talk. His voice calms me and I begin to relax once more. we'll see what the upcoming years bring my family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 first birthday. A/N: very short chap

Elrond:

"Naaaa!"

"Mmm Fin, wake up. Twins are up" I mumble and snuggle into my lover. My fingers twist some blond hair.

"But I'm very comfortable. Twins can wait" He tilts my head and kisses me.

"Da…DAAA!"

"No I don't think they can. Come and let's get the birthday boys" We get up and go see our sons. Can't believe it has been a year already. Time sure passes when you have little ones.

"Naaanaa" Screams Elladan who's holding himself up by the railings on his crib. He starts bouncing up and down in excitement. Elrohir looks up at us from his teddy bear. He gives us a big smile showing his new two teeth. I pick him and kiss his cheek making him giggle.

"Good Morning, Sweethearts. Today's your first birthday and two people are going to be here to meet you"

Glorfindel and I dress them in royal princeling clothes and new little boots.

"You look so handsome" Elladan takes my fingers in his hands and pulls himself up. Making sure I have a good grip of him I take a step backwards and he fallows with a slow step forward. We keep going for a few more steps then I slowly let him go. Elladan stands there looking at me.

"Come on. You can do it" I hold my arms out to him. Glorfindel and Ro watch him closely. Dan moves his little foot forward and unsteadily takes his first step to me. Both me and Fin smile widely. "Look Dan your first step. Such a big boy. Now come to Nana."

With a face full of concentration he takes another step then another. With each step his smile gets bigger. I am very proud. Once he reaches me I scoop him into my arms and tickle him. His screaming giggles fill the room. After a quick breakfast we head out into the gardens my mother made. She planted so many beautiful flowers. From all different colour of roses to rare Jade Vines. My favourite thing in this whole garden is the wish pond. Mother used to sit with me under the willow tree and read. She would have loved her grandchildren.

"Dear Elrond, will you be joining us?" Fin calls from the blanket and I give a nod. I lay my head on Glorfindel's lap and watch my twins play. They talk to each in their own baby talk.

"Well what do we have here Matale?" I hear a voice behind us and smile.

"Hmm looks like two birthday boys and their parents, my dear brother" The other twins have arrived. " It is so good to see you Lord Elrond."

The blond twins sit down with us. They still look as identical as the day I met them.

"I am glad you two could make it. I'd like you to meet my twins. Elladan and Elrohir. Or Dan and Ro"

"Oh they are so cute" They say at the same time. My sons crawl over to the older elves and stare at them.

"Hello young princes. I'm Matale and this is my twin brother Makale. We are just like you guys. Only ones in the world."

"We have brought some things for the twins." Makale says and takes things out of his bag. He hands the twins each a bright coloured ball. Ro orange and Dan yellow. Then to me he hand two sliver necklaces. Both with a red stone. "Those are trackers. Tale and I have them to so we know where each other I when we are in trouble"

"Thank you so much"

Elladan holds his hands up to Makale and he picks the baby up.

"I am guessing you are the oldest. You look after you little brother now"

Elladan grabs Makale's hair and plays with it. He looks happy sitting there. After being outside for a while we go the dining hall where elves come to wish the twins a happy birthday and give then a toy. Over all the day was a hit. No downside I can think of. We have many years ahead of us with our bundles of joy.


	11. Chapter 11

2 years later. Chapter 11

Glorfindel:

"Is he wake Ro?"

"Shh Dan"

I open my eyes enough to see two little black-haired elflings looking at me. What are they up to? Closing my eyes I pretend to still be sleeping.

"Ada?" says one of them. Their voices are so similar I can't tell them apart. The sound of a stool being pulled over and Elrond moves in his sleep. One after another I feel the twins climb on to the bed. They move towards me and I feel ones breath on my ear. "Ada? Aaaaddaaa?"

A little hand touches my face and another pulls at my hair. I think it's time for me to wake up. In a quick motion I grab the twins and start tickling them. They laugh and kick to try and get away from me.

"No Ada" Elladan cries in laughter.

"Stop it" Says his twin. I keep tickling them tell they are out of breath.

"Good morning boys"

"Morning Ada" They reply together. Elrohir sits on my lap while Elladan goes over to his sleeping mother. Getting a brush off the bedside table I start to get the tangles Elrohir has in his long hair. I take the tie from my hair and make sure his is out of his face in a low pony tail.

"Ada wake Nana" Elladan says.

"I have a better idea. How about we get dressed and surprise Nana?"

Both nod and we go to their bedroom which is now just down the hall. It is a big room filled with toys and has two comfortable beds that the twins can reach. Together we pick out outfits and the twins try to dress themselves. Ro does will tell he gets his head stuck in his sleeve.

"Ada. Help" Comes his muffled voice. Laughing a little I move his shirt so his head goes in the right hole.

"Ok go let's go brush your teeth"

They run into their bathroom get their tooth brushes and pull their stools over to the sinks. They quickly brush their front teeth and I help them get the back ones and wipe off the mess they made on their faces. Next the hair. After bushing I put their hair in a long braid and tie them off with a different colour ribbons. Red for Elladan and purple for Elrohir.

"Ada what is Nanas surr…surr um" Elladan asks.

"Surprise. Well let's go down to the kitchen and see what we can do"

Hand and hand the young ones walk in front of me down the hall. People we pass wish the twins a good morning and a happy day.

"Good morning my princes. How are you two this morning?" The cook smiles.

"Good" Says Elrohir.

"But hungry" Elladan says next. They sit down at the big table and swing their feet back and forth.

"I have some yummy breakfast for you. Your favourite. Porridge and apples. It will make you big and strong" Arun places bowls on the table and the twins say their thank yous then begin to eat. I sit down beside them and eat my breakfast.

Elrond

I open my eyes and look around my bedroom. I know I heard the twins this morning but where did they go? Fin is also gone. They must be with him. I get up and go over to the window. Outside is nice and sunny. Some elves are already starting their day of work or play. Maybe my sons will play outside today. With supervision of their nannies of course. I have so much work to do today with meetings.

The bedroom door opens and I hear to sets of little feet run towards me then I am attacked by hugs.

"Nana you up"

"Hello my darlings" I pick them "Have you been having a good morning"

"Yes Nana" Elrohir smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Where is your Ada?"

"He is coming"

I set them on my bed and pick out my days outfit and pick my circlet on the bed. Ro picks it up.

"Nana what this?"

"That my son is a circlet. You two will have your own when you are big." Taking it I place it on his head. It stays in place for a moment then slips onto his nose "Mine is too big for you"

"Elrond?"

Looking up I find Glorfindel walking in with a tray of breakfast.

"Oh? What is this?" I ask smiling.

"The twins wanted to surprise you with breakfast. They picked it out"

"Aw. Thanks sweethearts" After petting their heads I give Fin a little kiss "That includes you"

My family and I sit down and we talk while I have my weird breakfast. Toast with peanut butter and apple slices to make a smiling face. After I eat we take the twins to their nannies and head for our jobs.

Elrohir:

"Dan" I yell at him and run on the grass to catch up "Wait"

"Stay in site you two" Nanny Rose orders and sits with Nanny Lilly. I put my ball on the grass and kick it really far away. Dan kicks his ball at me. Today is fun. Dan takes my hand and we spin singing 'Ring around the rosy'

"Ro, Look flowers" Dan takes me over to lots of flowers and we pick them for Nana and we find a pretty rock for Ada. I love my Ada and Nana and my Dan. We play with the yellow ball for a long time.

"Boys come now. Time for lunch" Nanny Rose calls.

"Have to get ball" I run towards where I kicked my ball. It when in the woods but where did it go? "Ball?"

"Are you looking for this young prince?"

I look up and see a tall person holding my ball.

"Yes" I reach for it and he pulls it away. "Ball?"

"Where's your clone? Do you want this ball?"

I nod fast. I want my ball.

"Well you can't have it. Know why?" He smiles at me and I shake my head. My eyes are getting wet. "Because you are a freak not a prince. An ugly freak child. Elrond should have got rid of you when he had the chance" The man walks away with my bad.

"Ball" I start carrying and slowly walk back.

"Elrohir there you are. Where..Elrohir? are you ok little one?" Nanny Lilly kneels down and makes me look at her "Why are you crying?"

"Want Nana" I tell her and wipe my tears away.

"Ok let us go to Nana" She picks me up and takes me to my Nana's work. She knocks on the door and Nana opens it "My lord Elrond has requested you"

"Oh Elrohir what happened?" Nana takes me into his arms and into his work.

"Ball is gone" I put my head on his shoulder and he sits down. Nana rubs my back.

"Gone where?"

"Taken" I sniff. "A big elf took it"

Nana looks at me.

"Someone stole your ball? An adult elf like me and Ada?"

I nod.

"Don't worry my son. I will get your ball back I promise." Nana hugs me. "Let's go get some lunch with your brother"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12...Troublesome elves

A/N: Short but tired so not much imagination right now lol Review

Glorfindel:

Elrond and I sit in his office waiting for the elf who took our sons ball. This man is for one hell of a talk. You don't do shit like this to a young prince. Let alone a three-year old. The door opens and a nervous looking elf walks in.

"Good afternoon, my lord. You sent for me?" He fiddles with a bag. Elrond stands up and walks over to him. He means business.

"Yes I have. Now it has come to my attention that you have something that belongs to Prince Elrohir. The prince has stated that you are indeed the elf."

"My lord.." He starts to say.

"Silence! You will speak when I ask it of you" My lover glares at him making the elf flinch. "Do you or do you not have my sons toy?"

The elf looks down at the bag. Elrond is pissed.

"Answer me!"

"Yes my lord." He opens the bag he's holding and takes out the ball. "I am very sorry"

"What were you thinking taking something from a mere child?! My child at that! In my eyes you have committed a crime and you will be punished for this. For the next YEAR you are to be a stable hand. I want those stables spotless. Not a hair out of place of those horses. Not a single bit of hey where is should not be." Elrond crosses his arms.

"Yes Lord Elrond" The elf bows and Elrond steps close to him.

"And if I ever hear of you near my sons….you will have my temper to deal will and trust me you do not want that. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes my lord." He is clearly shaking with fear. That's my lord.

"Now. Leave my sight."

The elf bows quickly hands the ball over and runs out the door. Going over I place my hands on his shoulders and feel him relax.

"That was very impressive Elrond."

He turns and smiles.

"Thank you Fin. It is dinner time. Shall we head out?"

I link arms with him and together we head to the dining hall.

Elladan:

Nana and Ada help me and Ro into our places. There is some strangers here and they look at us. Ro kicks me under the table and I hit his arm.

"Boys. Behave" Nana says.

"Dear lord Elrond. Who are these little ones?" A man with hair on his face asks my Nana.

"These are my sons. Elladan and Elrohir" Nana smiles.

"Are they twins my lord?"

"Yes Merlin"

"Who is the mother?"

Nana laughs and takes my Ada's hand.

"I am and Glorfindel is the father"

"They are very pretty. Hello young princes" The man smiles at us. "How old are you?"

"Three" I say and Ro holds up three fingers.

"Ah how nice. I have a four-year old son at home named Caleb. Someday maybe you both will meet him"

"Yes please" Me and Ro say together.

"They are very well spoken for ones so young"

"They learn fast. My sons are you finished your dinner? It is almost bed time?"

"Yes Nana"

"Great. Merlin I will be right back" Nana helps us off our seats and takes our hand. We got to our room and Nana helps us put on night cloths and we brush our teeth. When we get in bed Nana tucks us each in and kisses our heads.

"Sleep well my little elflings. I love you both"

"Love you Nana"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 first day of school A/N review. Took awhile thanks to school and lack of sleep.

2 years later.

Elrond:

After turning on the light in my sons room I get their outfits ready. Glorfindel had convinced me that they should go to public school instead of privet lessons. I would still prefer the lessons. I touch Elladan's shoulder and he wakes.

"Nana?"

"Time to wake up, sweetheart. Please get dressed"

He nods and I wake up his brother. The tired twins get dressed and I put their hair in low pony tails. Since Glorfindel is on portal I'll be taking them alone. Five years together and we are still just courting. The three of us go down to the dining hall and they eat their breakfast. Elrohir's eyes close a little as he dozes of and Elladan pokes his shoulder to wake him up. My poor babies. Once done we get their bags and they take my hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes Nana" They say together in sleepy voices. We walk down the trail to the school in the kingdom village. Lots of children run around playing and older children sit under a tree. My sons tightly their grip on my hands.

"Nana, I'm scared." One says.

"I know but I will be ok" I hope. I take them inside to where their age group is. The classroom is loud but gets quiet as we are noticed. Parents that are there with their children give me a little bow including the teacher.

"Good morning my lord" She comes over and smiles. The boys hide behind my legs. "These must be the little princes"

"Yes. Elladan and Elrohir."

She leans down to their level.

"Good morning little ones. I am . I will be you teacher for this year. Would you like to come in and meet the other children?" She asks them in an all too happy voice. My sons are too smart for this junk. They shake their heads and hide behind me more.

"Come now my sons. Be polite"

The twins come out from behind and look at their teacher.

"Good morning" Elladan says.

"Aren't you two cute" She smiles. A loud bell rings making them jump. "Oh class is starting. Ready?"

"Nana?" My youngest looks up at me and I pat his head.

"It'll be ok. I will be right here when you're done. Now head to class and be good" I give them each a hug and watch them sadly go into the room. I really hope Fin is right about this.

Elrohir:

"Ok you two since you look like each other I need you to where name tags" The teacher hands up stickers and a maker. I write Ro on mine and Dan writes Dan. We sit down at a table together. I miss Nana already. The other kids look at us. Under the table I take Dan's hand.

"Good morning students. Welcome to your first day of school. My name is Miss. Maryway. I would like you all to go around the room and say you name and something you like"

Around the room other kids say their names then it gets to me and Dan.

"I am Dan. I like horses" He says loudly.

"Um. I am Ro and I like to draw"

"Good job class. Now that we know each other does anyone have any questions?" Teacher says and a girl holds up her hand. "Yes Keri?"

"Why does Dan and Ro like the same?"

"Well Elladan and Elrohir are twin brothers. Twins are two babies born at the same time to the same Nana and Ada"

"They look like the lord" A boy says.

"They are the lord's sons. Now time to colour. I want you to make a picture of your families." She hands us paper and Dan gets out crayons. I draw Nana, Ada and Dan. Ada and Nana are holding hands. We give teacher out drawings then we get to play outside. Me and Dan pretend we are flying. The wind makes my hair go in my face. It tickles. The other boys and girls stay away from us. When we got back inside we get some juice and a cookie. Teacher reads us a story then we get to take a nap.

Elrond:

My eyes are fixed on the time. Waiting for the moment I can go get my sons. It's been too quiet around here without him. No yelling, no crying, no laughter and no twins. I don't like it. It's almost time. I have to find something to do to pass the time. Most of my work is done. There is nothing to be done around Rivendell. I could have something…or someone to do if Glorfindel would hurry up and get home. Hm yes Glorfindel. I love him like no other but I'm sick of just courting. I want something more. I want us to be a true family. Maybe Fin doesn't want to be bound to me. Maybe he doesn't really love me. No Elrond you know he loves you. You're just overreacting. But five years. I put my head in my arms and sigh. I'm being so stupid. Picking up my pen I start to draw random things on some left over paper to pass the time. As someone knocks on the door a few minutes later I look at the page and gasp. I drew my name and Fin's name with heart around. The door opens and I quickly crumble up the page and hide. That's not very lord like at all.

"Well, well, well. Don't you look bored and lonely" Comes a happy voice. I look up and smile widely. Fin!. I jump up and he gives me a huge hug and kisses me. "I've missed you my sweet"

"Oh I missed you to. So have the twins. They ask of you every night since you left" My arms rest around his next and his around my waist. "When did you get back?"

"Oh about an hour or so ago. I had to get clean before I came to see you." Glorfindel kisses my neck.

"Thank you for that." I laugh and tug his hair. "I'm afraid there's no time for kisses. The twins should be finished their first day of school and we have to go get them"

"Think it went well?" He asks.

"I hope so"

He takes my hand and together we walk down the path to the school. People going by bow and wish us a good afternoon. Just like this morning children are running around. But where are my children? We go side the school and find Elladan help Elrohir put his boot on. He's having trouble with the laces.

"Here, let me help" Glorfindel goes and gets jumped on by the twins.

"Ada, Ada!" They cry happily.

"Hello my sons. I've missed you so much" He hugs them tight. "How was your first day?"

"Fun. We drew pictures of our families." They hold up to pictures. They are almost the same making me smile. Glorfindel and I are holding hands in both. "Very nice"

"We had cookies, juice and naps and we played outside. Me and Dan flyed" Elrohir says in one breath as Fin ties his boot.

"Do you make any friends?" I ask and fix Elladan's messy hair.

"No" Two voices say sadly.

"Don't worry. Maybe tomorrow"

Glorfindel carries Elrohir on his shoulder up to our home while I home the others hand. At least nothing bad happened the first day.


End file.
